A Mysterious New World
by Chessrook44
Summary: Some of you may remember a game called Dungeons and Dragons. What if Sakura and the others were there? Rated PG for mild violence. THE STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED! YAY!
1. Prologue

A Mysterious New World Prologue By Chessrook44 Chesrook: I've seen it done before, so since this is my first series (I have another one on hold) I've decided to do the talk with others. So, I have with me my best friend, Lister. Lister: Hello, everyone! Chesrook: .and, of course, Sakura! Sakura: Hi! Chesrook: Anyway, this is the Prologue, so it explains how they got. where they're going to be. Be sure to read it!  
  
'.Li swings his sword, but misses the creature he's aiming for. The creature laughs in his face, swings its sword, and with a single swipe, chops of Li's head. His head rolls along the floor, a frightened expression on his face.'  
"Well. that's bad."  
"Ha! About time that brat got what he needed!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!! LI! WHY? WHY? WHY?"  
"Meilin, will you please stop trying to crush my lungs? It's just a game!"  
Meilin opened her eyes. She was hugging Li -with his head still tightly on his shoulders- quite hard. Next to her, Madison was looking at her with a worried look on her face. Next to Madison, Kero was rolling around on the floor, laughing hard. In front of her was the game board. And across from the board.  
"YOU!!!!" Meilin screamed as she dived across the board straight for Sakura, her hands wrapping around Sakura's throat. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DIE LIKE THAT?!?! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM?!?!"  
"Meilaaakkk. Meiaaaakkkk. Maaaakkk."  
2 minutes later, after Li, Kero, and Madison had pried Meilin off of Sakura and Sakura had caught her breath, Sakura said, "Meilin, please! It's just a game! I-"  
"But. but. it's not fair!" Meilin said.  
"Meilin, it's all luck! I don't control it! It's all the luck of the roll! Dungeons & Dragons was meant to be as fair as possible. You can't always win!"  
"But. but." Meilin crossed her arms in anger. "It's still not fair," she muttered.  
"Maybe we should stop playing now, guys. Meilin might. well." Madison said.  
"Good idea. We'll stop for today and come back next week, ok?" Sakura said.  
"Sure, Sakura. But I'm just curious."  
"Yes, Madison?"  
"Well, you're always the Dungeon Master for the game. You were never an actual player. If you were, what would you be?"  
"Oh, well. I'd be a beautiful, tall elven sorceress. With long, flowing brown hair, and-"  
"Yeah yeah, I think we get the picture," Meilin interrupted.  
Sakura glared at her. "Right. Well, I'll put the game away. See you guys la-"  
Sakura stopped and stared at the game board, as did everyone else. A tiny, yellow light was rising from the board. It froze in midair, and for a moment, Sakura thought she felt the sensation of falling.  
Then, she knew no more.  
  
Chesrook: There! The prologue of my first series is done! Don't worry, I'll get to work on Part 1 soon. By the way, what did you guys think? Lister: Interesting. A bit shorter than your other stories, but what was that light anyway? Chesrook: Ah, you'll have to wait for episode one to find that out! Or maybe longer! Ha ha! Sakura: But what about the people who don't know what Dungeons and Dragons is? Chesrook: Ever seen an RPG where you control a party of characters or just one character in a party of characters through a medieval setting fighting monsters and collecting gold and fame? Sakura/Lister: Yes. Chesrook: There you go! They're basically the same thing! Sakura/Lister: . Chesrook: Well, I'll see everyone later! Oh, and here's a tip for you beginning writers: before you start writing, think of all the things you want to write about. Then, after you've chosen one, think about what you're going to write in your spare time for a few days. Once you've finished figuring out what you're going to write, write it! Seeya! 


	2. Chapter 1: New Faces

A Mysterious New World Episode 1: New Faces By Chessrook44 Chesrook: Ah, I'm back! Now that didn't take long, did it? Lister: It took a week. Chesrook: Shut up. Anyway, we- er, hey, where's Sakura? Lister: Don't you remember the last episode? Chesrook: Oh, yeah. Sorry. Anyway, this one's going to be a bit longer. A bit more descriptive as well. Lister: Hey, when am I going to be in it anyway? Chesrook: In due time (Maybe) Lister: HEY!!!! Chesrook: O-kay, on with the Fanfic!  
  
Sakura regained consciousness. She was lying on her back. She opened her eyes, but wherever she was it was dark. She could feel that she was on some bed, lumpy, but not too uncomfortable. The pillow felt ratty.  
Sakura sat up and automatically her head fell into her hand. She had a very painful headache. "Oh, my head." Sakura moaned.  
"Sakura? Is that you?"  
Sakura's eyes opened wide at the voice. It sounded just like.  
"Li? Li, is that you?"  
"Yeah Sakura."  
Sakura whirled her head toward the voice. "Li!" She cried happily. In the middle of the room was a small lantern hanging from the ceiling. There wasn't much light, which explained why most of the room was shadowed. The voice was coming from a shadow across the room. Sakura thought she saw a man sitting on another bed there. She got up from the bed and stepped into the light. "Li! It's me! Sakura!"  
"W-what? But. but you're. you're not Sakura!"  
Sakura stopped. "Li, what are you talking about?"  
"You look nothing like Sakura!"  
"But, Li, don't you remember? It's me! We captured the cards together! I transformed them with your help!"  
There was a pause. "You ARE Sakura! And yet. you don't look like her."  
The man got up and stepped into the light. Sakura gasped. The man in front of her looked about 30, had a sash hanging from his belt, and looked just like Li!  
"Sakura, it's me, Li," The man said in Li's voice.  
Sakura stared. "L-Li? B-but, you look. different!"  
Li sighed. "I could say the same about you." Li walked back over to the bed he was sitting on and came back with a mirror. "Look," he said as he held the mirror up to Sakura.  
Sakura gasped. She looked older too! And not only that, her hair had grown longer too! Where before it didn't even reach her shoulders, now it went all the way down to her waist! "What in the."  
"That's not all," Li said, raising his eyebrow. He pushed back some of Sakura's hair revealing.  
Sakura gave a loud shriek. "What. What happened to me? What's going on?"  
"Who's that? Sakura? Oh, my head hurts."  
Sakura turned at the voice. It sounded like.  
"Madison?"  
"Sakura? Yes, yes it's me, Madison."  
"Madison, are you alright?"  
"I. I think so." Then from out of the shadows stepped.  
"Ma-Madison?!?! What happened to you?"  
"Wha- Sakura? What happened to you? And what do you mean what happened to me?"  
"Well." Sakura held the mirror up to Madison. "Just look at yourself!"  
Madison gasped. She had also aged and was about as tall as Sakura! Her hair had also grown in length, but instead of reaching down to her waist like Sakura's, it went down behind her knees! Her eyes had also changed color from blue to green, like Sakura's eyes! "What in the-?!" Sakura's eyes widened. "That's not all," she said as she reached forward and pushed back Madison's hair revealing her ears. However her ears had changed slightly. "What the- What happened to my ears? They got. pointy!" Madison exclaimed. "It's the same with mine," Sakura said, pulling back her own hair. "Wh- what the heck's going on?" Madison cried.  
"Do you HAVE to be so loud? My head is pounding!"  
They turned at the rough but familiar voice and from the shadows stepped a short man with a full golden beard, wide frame, not much hair on top, and yellow eyes. Everyone just stared. "What?" the man said curiously. "What are you staring at?"  
"K-K-Kero?!?!" Sakura stuttered.  
"Yeah Sakura, it's me, Kero! Why are you staring at me like that? Do I have som-" Just then he/Kero noticed his hands and started screaming. "AA! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?!?!" he reached behind himself. "uh, AH! MY WINGS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WINGS?!?!"  
"SHUT UP, CAN'T YA? MY HEAD IS KILLING ME!"  
Everyone turned at the voice. It sounded just like.  
"Meilin?" Li asked.  
"Li? Is that you?" they heard the person get up and when she stepped out of the shadows they saw.  
It was too much. Everyone started laughing long and hard. Kero laughed so hard he fell backwards onto the floor and began to roll around. "What?" Meilin asked.  
"Meilin, tha- tha- that CAN'T be you-hoo-hoo-ha ha ha!!!" Sakura just managed to say. She bent down and held the mirror up to Meilin. Meilin hadn't changed much. Other than her hair getting shorter, she had gotten shorter! "AA! What happened? Look at me! I'm a midget!"  
"You look more like one of those halflings to me," Madison said.  
Sakura stopped laughing. She just got a thought of what was. she ran over to a nearby window and pulled open the shades. "Oh my god," she said in amazement. "What is it?" Kero asked, and everyone ran over and looked out. (Except for Meilin. She was jumping up and down behind them shouting, "What? What is it? I can't see!")  
Out the window they were able to see a town that they were in. People clogged the streets, moving around. The town was dusty and all the buildings were made of wood. And in the middle of the street.  
"I don't believe it!"  
"That's incredible! But, I didn't think they existed!"  
"I don't think they do!"  
"What? What don't exist? C'mon, could someone give me a boost?"  
"Impossible! It. it. it's. an ORC!"  
Everyone stared at the large, ugly creature. They couldn't see much of the details though.  
"This proves it!" Sakura said. "I think we're."  
She was interrupted when the door slammed open. Everyone turned towards the door. A fat, ugly lady in a filthy apron was standing there. "Aight," she said in a loud, creaky voice. "Yeh've stayed 'ere long enough. Yehr rent's out, and I got 4 gobs that want th' room t'nite, so whatever yeh don't want destroyed, take wit ya and GIT!"  
She slammed the door shut, leaving the others staring in bewilderment.  
  
Chesrook: Well, there you go! It's done! So, what did you think? Lister: Not bad. The part with Meilin was funny, though! Sakura: Yeah! [chuckles slightly] It was funny! Chesrook: Say, Sakura, how do you like it anyway? Sakura: Huh? Oh, it's great! I love be- Chesrook: [claps hand over Sakura's mouth] O-kay, we'll tell them about that next time! In the meantime, I'll just say one of my phrases: One fails to recognize his own faults, even when he sees those same faults in others. Seeya! 


	3. Chapter 2: New Discoveries

A Mysterious New World Episode 2: New Discoveries By Chesrook44 Chesrook: Back again! Now, did you have to wait as long this time? Lister: I have to admit, no. Chesrook: Shut up. Anyway, here you'll be seeing. well. you'll see! Sakura: Hey, when are you going to tell them th- Chesrook: [claps hand over Sakura's mouth] O-kay! On with the fanfic!  
  
Everyone sat down at a table downstairs. It was very crowded. People were everywhere, laughing, talking, drinking.  
"Can I get ya anythin'?" the old woman from before asked.  
"Well, er, what do you have?" Sakura asked.  
"Ah, th' stuff we usually got fer breakfast. Eggs n' bacon, boar, an' greens. An' teh drink, we got beer, water, goat's milk, rum, an' tea. Whaddya have?"  
A few people got a greenish color in there face. A moment later, after their stomachs settled, they all ordered the "Eggs n' bacon" with water. (Except for Kero, who had beer instead of water.)  
They decided to talk while they waited.  
"So, Sakura, what were you going to say before?" Kero asked.  
"Well, Kero," Sakura began. "I think I know what happened to us. I think we're inside the Dungeons & Dragons world!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"You're kidding!"  
"Even I don't think that's possible!"  
"Honest! I mean, look around us. A dirty old pub, shady characters, and earlier we saw an orc! Can there be any other explanation?"  
"But what about us, Sakura? I mean, I know I never had ears like this!"  
"Madison, I think we've become the characters we played as in the game! I mean, look at all of us. Li, you've changed the least of us, a human cleric. Kero, you've changed the most, becoming a dwarven fighter. Meilin, you've become a halfling rogue. And you, Madison, you've become an elven wizard!"  
"But what about you, Sakura? You were never a player!"  
"I'm the character I said I would be when Madison asked me. A. a tall elven sorceress, with-"  
"We know, we know."  
Sakura glared at Meilin. "Yeah, but that still leaves the question of how we're even going to find a way out of here! I mean, we don't even have any money!"  
"Taken care of," Meilin said as she tossed a small brown satchel onto the table. Sakura opened it up. It was filled with coins! "Where did you get this?" she asked Meilin.  
Meilin jerked her thumb at a man at another table. "Snipped it from that guy's pocket when we passed. Didn't even notice a thing."  
Everyone stared. "Meilin, you've become a crook!" Li said, amazed.  
"Finally, a career the brat's worthy of," Kero said, then began laughing loud and hard. Just then he noticed that Meilin was simply sitting there, her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. "What's wrong? Got nothing to say?"  
Meilin just gave a small chuckle and brought her hand up, which was holding a brown pair of pants. Kero glanced down and noticed that his were missing. He grew red and snatched the pants out of Meilin's hand. "Snatched them off you just before we sat down. Smooth as always," She said with a chuckle.  
"Wait, Meilin, what do you mean, 'as always'?" Madison asked.  
The grin faded from Meilin's face. "Actually," she said. "I don't know. It's just, suddenly I know how to do this kind of stuff like a. a."  
"A rogue?" Sakura finished.  
Meilin looked at her. "Yeah, exactly. Wait, how do you know?"  
"First of all, you're going to return that man's money," Sakura said.  
"Well, um, alright." Meilin did so, and when she returned, she saw Sakura sitting with her eyes closed, as though concentrating on something. Suddenly, she snapped her head up, her eyes wide, looking frightened. "Sakura? What happened?" Meilin asked.  
"I. I don't believe it." Sakura said. "I. I know how to do magic!"  
Kero raised his eyebrow. "Sakura, you've always known how to do magic!"  
"No Kero, I mean different magic. The kind of magic that-" it dawned on her. "That a sorceress would know!"  
"What? Sakura, you're kidding!" Li exclaimed. Just then he noticed that Madison was now concentrating. When she opened her eyes she said, "Guys, I know how to do magic too! The magic my character always did!" Everyone stared at her.  
"Of course!" Kero said. "It's starting to make sense! We were not only given the bodies of our characters, but it seems we were given their skills too! Madison, you, Sakura, and Li can cast spells that you would normally never be able to cast! Meilin, you have a rogue's skill! And I have the skills of a fighter!"  
"Incredible! Whoever put us here must be powerful indeed!" Meilin said.  
"Right," Sakura said. "But that still leaves us wondering how we can get out of here!" "Perhaps I can help you."  
  
Everyone turned towards the voice. The person who spoke was a man wearing a deep red cloak with the hood down. He had brown hair and blue- green eyes. He seemed to be an elf, yet he also seemed human. He took a sip from his flagon and sat down at their table. "I overheard your conversation and first of all I got a tip for you. Don't talk about coming from another world anywhere here. People'll think you're crazy or some horrible creature and then they'll lock you away."  
"Er, yeah, thanks for the tip. uh."  
"You can call me Lotagor," the man said. "And who might I ask are you?"  
"Oh, um, my name's Sakura, and these are Li, Kero, Meilin, and Madison."  
"Hmm. Interesting names," Lotagor said.  
"Sir, you said you could help us?"  
"Hm? Oh yes, that's right. And you can call me Lotagor, not sir. Anyway, I heard you were looking to get back home to your own world and I think I know someone who could help you. Her name's Sokkru and she's been working on ways to get to other worlds for a while now. Right now, she's serving Emperor Chezrok of the great city of Remo. She could help you, but I'm not making any guarantees."  
"Sir- sorry, Lotagor, how do you know all this?"  
"I come from Remo. If you want, I'll take you there. I was going to go back anyway."  
"And exactly how far away is Remo?"  
"Oh, about a day's travel from here. Maybe two."  
"And you will really take us there?"  
"Indeed I shall. And for no charge either. I can tell you're not crazy. I'll help you."  
"Oh, thank you so much!"  
"I must say, Lotagor, you have very nice eyes," Madison said.  
"Ah, thank you. A combination of my human father's blue and my elven mother's green."  
"So you're a half-elf?" Sakura said.  
"As some would put it, yes."  
"And, please excuse me, but when shall we leave?" Madison asked. 'Oh, my he's handsome!' She thought.  
"Ah, right after we eat!" Lotagor said as the food began to arrive.  
  
Chesrook: Viola! Another finished chapter! Like it? Lister: Er, yes, I did. Sakura: Ditto. And NOW may I complete my statement? Chesrook: Sure, go ahead. Sakura: Well, I was just saying that it's nice being an elf. Lister: Mm-hm. Chesrook: Well, now that that's out of the way, I'll leave you all with another one of my quotes: There are several types of unique. All people are unique, few people are almost completely unique, but only 1 person or no person ever was, is, or will be truly unique. Good night everyone! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey

A Mysterious New World Episode 3: The Journey By Chessrook44 Chesrook: Back again! Now how long did you have to wait? Lister: It's been another whole week! Chesrook: Hey, d'you want me to get Ka-Dush in here? Lister: Who? Chesrook: Oh, er, you'll see! Sakura: What? Do I have to fight him or something? Chesrook: Not in this fanfic, no! Shall we begin now? Lister/Sakura: Yes. Chesrook: O-kay! BEGIN!  
  
"Lotagor, how much further do we have to go?"  
"Meilin, we have barely been out 2 hours! We still have a day's walk ahead!"  
"Oooohhh."  
Meilin, Sakura, Li, Madison, Kero, and their new friend Lotagor had been hiking on a dirt road for a time, and everyone except Li and Lotagor was getting tired. They were bored and to try to take everyone's mind off their feet, Madison decided to strike up a conversation with Lotagor.  
"So, um, Lotagor."  
"Yes, Madison?"  
"What is Remo like? You never told us."  
"Oh, how rude of me! I'm sorry. Hmm. Let's see. Well, many of the people who visit come for one of 3 things: 1, to get on a boat to the Isle of Tajikra to the West, 2, to observe Remo's beauty and majestic splendor, and 3, to see the Glators in the Cosolem."  
"I see. And what are the Gators?"  
"Glators. Warriors. They fight monsters and sometimes each other for the entertainment of others. Sometimes condemned slaves or prisoners are put in the Arena. Very bloody, yet people enjoy it. Many gamble on the outcome of the matches, betting on who will win or loose."  
"It sounds dangerous," Sakura said.  
"Oh, it is. Few people come out alive, yet those that do get a lot of prize money. The GAOR wants as many people as they can find to fight in the Cosolem."  
"Please excuse me, GAOR?"  
"The Glator's Association of Remo!"  
"Oh, I see. And what kind of monsters do the Glators fight?" Kero asked.  
"Oh, wounded goblins, half starved giant rats, ligers."  
"Ligers?"  
"Oh, you'll see them sometime."  
"I see."  
  
The group continued walking for a while, not talking much. Around noon, they stopped to rest for a bit.  
"Oh man, my feet are KILLING me!" Meilin said.  
"You're telling me, ow," said Sakura.  
"I think I have a blister," Madison said.  
Lotagor laughed. "You don't travel much, do you?"  
"No, we don't. We-"  
"Sh!"  
Lotagor silenced them and pointed. Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw a large boar. "Lunch," Lotagor whispered.  
"How do we get it?" Li whispered.  
"You won't, I will." Lotagor drew a short dagger from his cloak.  
"Oh, that won't do anything! Please, let me use my bow," Madison said.  
"Feh! Weakling."  
"Huh?"  
"If you don't get up close and personal with your opponent, you're weak!" Lotagor said as he slowly sneaked over to the boar. Madison sat there, hurt. "But, I."  
What followed next was amazing. Lotagor leaped onto the boar with a shout, and the boar, surprised, bucked around trying to get him off, squealing loudly. A minute later, the boar collapsed to the ground, a trickle of blood seeping from its throat. Lotagor got up, threw the boar onto his back, and walked back to camp. He started a campfire, put up a pot of water, then put chopped up pieces of boar-meat into the pot. Everyone ate the soup in silence.  
  
After eating and resting for a bit, they started off along the road again. Time passed without disturbance. Suddenly, Madison stopped. Everyone turned around and looked at her. "Madison, wh-"  
"Sh!"  
Madison reached behind her for her bow slowly. In an instant, she whipped out her bow, fitted an arrow, and fired it into a nearby bush. The bush let out a scream of pain, and Madison walked over, already with another arrow ready. She knocked the bush over with her foot, revealing an orc with an arrow in his throat, dead. "It's an ambush!" Lotagor shouted as 7 other orcs jumped out of the bushes along the road, shouting their battle cries and brandishing axes. Everyone leapt into action. Madison shot another arrow, hitting an orc in the eye. Kero whipped out his battleaxe, and started swinging it around, shouting at the top of his lungs. Li whipped out his mace, and ran for the nearest orc. Meilin brought out a short sword and snuck around and stabbed another orc in the back, killing it. Sakura brought a quarterstaff out and started swinging it around like a master.  
Lotagor, however, was a different story. He whipped off his cloak, revealing what he really looked like. He wore something like a skirt or a kilt, and wore a pair of strapped sandals on his feet. His right arm was covered in golden armor, but besides these things, he wore nothing. He whipped out a shield and a longsword from seemingly nowhere, and in a single swipe, sliced 2 orcs in half, then lunged forward and stabbed another it the heart.  
Madison stopped firing to watch this, when suddenly she let out a scream as pain like she had never felt before reached her arm. She collapsed in pain as Lotagor came over and killed the orc that had just sliced her arm. "Are you all right, Madison?" he panted.  
"I. I." Madison fainted.  
"Madison!" Sakura shouted, and began casting a spell. In moments, a ball of flame shot from her hand and struck the last remaining orc, killing him.  
Everyone rushed over. Sakura held Madison's head. "Madison! Madison!"  
"She's all right," Lotagor said. "She just fainted."  
"B-but, he arm." Sakura stared at Madison's left arm, which was bleeding badly.  
"She'll be fine," Lotagor said, ripping off a piece of his cloak and tying the strip onto Madison's arm. "Madison'll wake up in a minute or 2."  
Everyone watched Madison, hoping she would be OK, but none hoping so badly as Sakura. When Madison finally stirred, Sakura let out a sigh of relief and happiness. "She's OK! Madison's OK!" Sakura said. Everyone ran over.  
Madison opened her eyes. "Sakura? What happened? Am I- AA!" Madison gave a yelp of pain as she moved her arm.  
"Madison, your arm was hurt. How does it feel? Does it feel broken?" Lotagor asked.  
"It feels like. like. yes, I think so."  
Lotagor looked up. "Li, you're a cleric, right?"  
Li seemed surprised. "Yeah, of course."  
"Li, can you heal her arm?"  
Sakura's face lit up. Of course! Li was a cleric! Clerics are healers! Why didn't she think of it before?  
"Li, please," Sakura begged. "Help her."  
"Well, um, all right, I'll try," Li said.  
Li told everyone to move away, and moved over to Madison's arm. A moment later he began chanting a spell. Everyone watched as Madison's arm began to glow, while Madison winced. A few moments later, Li stopped chanting, the arm stopped glowing, and Madison stopped wincing. She tried moving her arm, and a smile came on her face. "It's better! I don't believe it! My arm's fixed! Oh, thank you Li!" She said as she hugged him happily. Everyone sighed in relief. Madison was going to be fine.  
"We better get going," Lotagor said, "Before more orcs come."  
"Right," Sakura said. Then to Madison, "Are you sure you're all right?"  
"Yeah, fine," She said, looking at Lotagor. "Just fine."  
  
Chesrook: Aaaaaaand. done! So, did you like that one? Lister: Yeah, I did, heh heh. But what about the part with Lotagor "wearing nothing else"? Chesrook: Oh, come on! Use your common sense! Do you HONESTLY think I'd put a naked guy in ANY of my fanfics? Seriously! I never would! He's wearing underpants! Sakura: Yeah, sure, but why did you have to hurt Madison? Chesrook: Well, someone had to get hurt, and, well, you'll see! Lister/Sakura: . Chesrook: Well, I'll see you next time! In the next episode, they get to Remo! Seeya! 


	5. Chapter 4: Tales of a Fighter

A Mysterious New World Episode 4: Tales of a Fighter By Chessrook44 Chesrook: If anyone says anything about how long it's been since my last story, I'll hit him with this katana I'm holding in my hand! Lister/Sakura: [Silence] Chesrook: Good! Now we'll just get on with the story, ok? Lister/Sakura: Mmf! Mmmff! Chesrook: Sorry, what was that? [Removes socks] Lister/Sakura: P-tooie! We said, "Fine, fine!" Chesrook: O-kay then! On with the fanfic!  
  
"We're almost there, guys. Not much further."  
Sakura, Kero, Madison, Meilin, and Li had been walking with Lotagor for a while. Since dawn, they had been wondering when they were going to reach Lotagor's home city of Remo.  
"Are you sure, Lotagor? How can you tell?" asked Madison.  
"2 ways, Madison. 1: the traffic on the path has increased, and 2: that sign over there that reads 'Remo- just ahead'."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"It should be just around this bend, actually."  
They walked around the bend and a large wall came into view. "That wall forms the border of Remo," Lotagor said. A line of people was down the road. Everyone got on it. "What's this line for?" Madison asked. "It's the line to get into the city," Lotagor answered. "If you don't have the right papers or enough money, you can't go in! Important people can go in for free." Indeed, several people were walking in the other direction, dejected looks on their faces.  
They walked up to the gate and the soldier there said, "Papers or payment, please." Lotagor simply clenched his right fist and showed it to the soldier. Madison noticed a golden ring on his finger. The guard looked at it. "They're with me," Lotagor said. "Very well. You may proceed," the guard replied.  
They walked through. "Excuse me, Lotagor?" Madison asked.  
"Yes, Madison?"  
"What was that ring on your finger?"  
"Oh, this? It has the symbol of TAGOR on it. Members of TAGOR can get in for free. It's one of those fringe benefits."  
"I see. There aren't many buildings here, are there?"  
Lotagor looked around them. "Oh, that was just the outer gate. This is the inner gate!"  
Everyone stared at the large, pearl white wall in front of them. "And this is the City of Remo!" Lotagor announced as they walked through the gate.  
Everyone's eyes grew wide and their mouths hung open. The city they were seeing was huge! Just to the north were a few wooden buildings, shops, from the signs they saw. To the south was a small brick building with a guard outside at the door.  
But this wasn't what amazed them. Directly in front of them to the west was a gigantic marble-white structure. Columns supported an overhanging roof, which shadowed dozens of stairs. Compared to all they saw, that building must have cost a fortune! "That is the palace of Chezrok, Emperor of Remo. And it's not the biggest building in the city," Lotagor explained. "It's not?!" everyone said.  
"Nope. The biggest building is the Temple of Jurita, our goddess. It's nearly twice the size of the palace. You can see it another time. Right now, I need to take you to TAGOR."  
Everyone followed as Lotagor led them through the streets, pointing out the fire department and the Cosolem on the way. The Cosolem was a large round structure with arched windows and doorways all around it.  
"We're here," Lotagor said, bringing them back to Earth (or whatever this place was called!). The building in front of them wasn't very impressive. It was about the size of a large 3-story house with a stable on the side. It was made of wood and brick, and written above the door in shimmering gold letters was written "The Adventurer's Guild of Remo".  
  
They entered the building. The entry hall was not very large either. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and a desk with a bell stood at the back. A door at the side read, "Stable" and another door next to the desk led to the rest of the building. A table and a few chairs completed the set. Lotagor walked up to the desk and rang the bell. Almost at once, a young thin woman with blue-green eyes and elf-like ears walked in. "Yes, yes, hello," she said as she came to the counter. "Hello to you and welcome to the Advent-" She stopped and looked at Lotagor. "Could it be? Could he have come back?" Lotagor smiled. "Yes, Laramie, it's me."  
"How do I know it's really you and not an imposter?"  
Lotagor sighed and moved his cloak revealing his golden armor.  
"IT IS YOU!" Laramie shouted as a grin shot across her face. "Lister, you've finally returned!"  
The others got confused. "Lister?" Sakura asked, puzzled.  
"Oh, and you have friends?" Laramie said.  
Lotagor sighed deeply. "Yes, Laramie. I'll explain in a bit. And yes Sakura, Lister. That's my real name. Lotagor is simply another name I go by. A title, actually. LOTAGOR stands for Leader of the Adventurer's Guild of Remo."  
"LEADER?!?!" Sakura, Meilin, Li, Kero, and Madison shouted.  
"Yes, leader. Now, Laramie, could you come with me for a minute? I need to talk to you."  
Lister and Laramie walked through a door, leaving the others in shock. Leader? Him? It was incredible. And yet.  
They sat around, waiting for him to finish, when they came out. "OK, I've told Laramie a little about what's going on," Lister said. "She's to take care of you for a while and make sure you're comfortable. You're to stay here tonight and we'll see what happens tomorrow. Right now I need to go see if I can get an audience with Emperor Chezrok. I will talk to you later. Goodbye!" With that, he left.  
"Very well," Laramie spoke up. "If you're going to stay here, I'm going to need your full names and races, if you don't mind." With that, she took a large book from under the desk. The book rose dust when she set it down. She opened it up and took out a quill. "You first," she said, pointing to Sakura.  
"Um, er, Sakura Avalon, elf," she said. The others also repeated their names and races the same way. Kero, however, was put down as Kero Beros, in order to avoid any problems with the fact that he had no last name.  
"Very good," Laramie said, closing the book and putting it away. "Before I show you to your rooms, perhaps you would like to relax in the Common Room for a bit?"  
"Oh, yes, please. We would like that," Sakura replied.  
"And would you like anything to drink? Imported tea from Tajikra, perhaps? Or maybe Remo's own brand of wine?"  
"Um, tea would be fine."  
"Saka or cerrak?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Tajikra tea comes in two forms. Saka and cerrak."  
"Er, ah, well."  
"You've never had either?"  
"Well. no."  
"OK then, I'll bring a pot of each for you. Follow me to the Commons."  
  
They walked through the door and down a long hall. At the end of the hall was another door labeled, "Commons". Laramie led them in here. The Common Room looked very cozy. A burning fire sat in a fireplace directly opposite, and a balcony hung above their heads. A chandelier also hung from the ceiling, with candles burning. Sitting on a red carpet was a round oak table, a short wooden table, and several chairs. The short table, near the fireplace, was surrounded with red cloth chairs and a white sofa. The oak table was surrounded with cushioned wooden chairs. Light shone in from a stained-glass window above and to the left, and there were other, smaller windows on the other sides. A stairway led up to the second floor on the right and another stairway led downstairs to the basement, they thought. They all took seats around the short table, Sakura and Madison leaving a spot in the middle of the sofa for Laramie.  
Laramie returned a short while later carrying a silver tray with 6 small teacups and 2 teapots. She sat down in the middle of the sofa, laying the tray on the table. "Which would you like to try first?" She asked. Everyone decided on the saka. It tasted very good, however Li and Madison preferred the cerrak. Madison spoke up. "Lotagor- sorry, Lister is very nice, isn't he Laramie?"  
"Oh, yes he is. He's also a very interesting person. Oh, the stories I could tell!"  
"Oh, we have time," Sakura said.  
"Really?" said Laramie. "Well, if you insist.  
"Well, Lister, as he probably told you, is half-elf. He was raised in Remo- In this very house, actually- and almost at once showed a love for combat. He whittled himself a wooden sword and always play-fought with his friends. As he grew, he began to show a real talent for fighting. He always said that his dream was to become a Glator. However, he didn't have the money, so instead he enrolled in the military. Unfortunately, he was thrown in the dungeons shortly after for accidentally killing another soldier. On the day he was to be killed in the Arena, they brought him out and gave him but a single dagger, as is the custom for all condemned prisoners. They put him up against a liger, a cat-like beast with black stripes on yellow fur and a thick mane. Anyway, to the amazement of everybody there, he killed the liger with out so much as a scratch! In his anger, the Emperor threw him back in the dungeons and sentenced him to an execution the next day. The next day came, and this time Lister had to fight 2 ligers with nothing more than a dagger. He did, and he got a little hurt, but still killed both of the beasts. The sentence was repeated, but the next day, when Lister had to kill 2 ligers with nothing at all, he survived again. That day, it's said, had the most sales to that day. The day after, the Cosolem was at capacity and people still wanted to get in! Everyone wanted to see the Prisoner who Survived. By this time, that emperor had died and his son, the current emperor, had taken charge. Emperor Chezrok saw Lister's potential and after another week or so made him a Glator. As time passed, Lister became so good that he was ranked number 3 in the top 5 Glators! However, this also brought sadness for him. The fights were getting too easy! He longed for a challenge. Then, one day, a displacer beast escaped into the arena. Lister was in there at the time, and ran to fight. He escaped badly injured, but with a smile on his face. Killing the beast had finally given him the challenge he longed for! The next day, he resigned from the GAOR and a short while after formed TAGOR with what money he had. The rest is, well, history!"  
  
Laramie ended the story to open mouths. "So. so Lister is the greatest fighter this town had?" Madison said, breaking the silence.  
"Not quite," Laramie replied. "Remember, he only became number 3. He never got any higher than that. The golden armor he wears is what the third-ranked Glator always wears. The second-ranked wears steel, and the number 1 ranked Glator wears mithril. The top Glator is Glaroa, a very strong elven woman."  
"But, Laramie," Sakura said. "How do you know all this about Lister?"  
Laramie smiled. "Well, that's because he's my big brother!"  
"You're his sister?"  
"Yep. And proud of it!"  
"He sounds like a very amazing person," Madison said. "And very brave too."  
"Oh, he is. He always says that he will take on a dragon with nothing but a sword and a shield!"  
"Amazing!"  
  
Chesrook: And that's it for this episode! So the secret's finally out. Lotagor is really Lister!  
Lister: So how many of you guessed that?  
Chesrook: Um, Lister, we can't see them so.  
Lister: Oh yeah.  
Chesrook: So what did you two think of the episode?  
Lister: Well, I like the fact that my story has finally been told.  
Sakura: Yes. It was very interesting!  
Chesrook: And what do you think of Lister's sister, Laramie?  
Sakura: She's very nice. I like her.  
Chesrook: That's good. OK, we're done for now! Seeya next time! 


	6. Chapter 5: The Discussion

A Mysterious New World Episode 5: The Discussion By Chessrook44  
  
Chesrook: OK, I sent this story in with the last one, so shut up Lister! Lister: I wasn't going to say anything! Chesrook: Whatever. Anyway, last episode we found out that Lotagor is really Lister! Lister: :-) Chesrook: We also learned a bit of his history and learned that he is leader of TAGOR. Sakura: What's going to be in this one, by the way? Chesrook: Ah ah! I never reveal what's happening! Heh heh. Oh, by the way, from now on whenever you see "Dyah!" it means the person or people saying it just fell over anime-style. I'd just rather not write it. O- kay! On with the fanfic!  
  
The group finished the rest of their tea in silence. When they finished, Laramie spoke up. "Shall I show you to your rooms now?" she asked.  
"Yes, thank you." Li said.  
"Very well. Follow me."  
Laramie led them up to the second floor and walked down the hall, stopping near the end. "Here we are," she said. "Males are on the right, and females are on the left. Each room has a table, four chairs, four beds, and a bathroom. Public baths are in the basement and we have already brought your stuff up."  
"Excuse me, but did you say public baths?" Sakura asked.  
"Yes, of course! Why not? It saves water, for one thing. And-"  
"Er, yeah, thanks. Well, thank you for the tea, Laramie, but we-"  
"Ah, yes I understand. It is late, after all. Good night to you." And with that, Laramie walked back down the hall.  
Sakura spoke up. "Guys, I think we need to have a meeting. Come on," she said, opening the door to the girl's bedroom. The room looked nice. It had all Laramie had said there was, and there was even a curtain by the toilet. A red carpet was on the floor and there were red blankets with white sheets and pillows on the beds. 3 trunks lay at the foot of 3 of the beds. Meilin, Li, Madison, and Kero sat at the table and Sakura stood at the head of the table.  
"OK," she began. "So what do we have to do now?"  
"We need to figure out a way to get home! Duh!" Meilin said.  
"We know that, the question is how," Li said.  
"I think this Sokkru may be the one we need," Sakura said. "She sounds like she can help us. Lister said that she was working on contacting 'worlds beyond the elemental planes' and she had been on the verge of a breakthrough."  
"Right, Sakura! But how do we talk to her?"  
"Lister said that he was going to try to have an audience with the Emperor. He might try to get us an appointment with Sokkru."  
"Hey, guys," Madison said. "Have you by chance noticed anything about this city?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Kero.  
"Well, it's just, everything here: the architecture, the people, even the names. They all seem, well, Roman."  
"Roman? Yeah, now that you mention it, Remo does seem to be Rome, only a little different."  
"Not only that, think about the Glators. They sound very similar to the gladiators of Rome in the Coliseum."  
"Right! But what about their goddess, Jurita? I never heard of anyone like her."  
Madison thought for a bit. "Jupiter. The roman king of the gods. The names are similar."  
"OK," Sakura said. "So now we know this: Remo is like a roman city, but slightly different. Sokkru may be our ticket home. Anything else?"  
"What about Lister?" Madison said. "He's very nice, but I never expected him to be a leader, let alone a champion!"  
"Madison, you keep talking to or about Lister."  
Madison's face developed a slightly reddish tinge. "I just find him interesting, is all."  
"Well, he seems to be our ticket to Sokkru. He said he knew the Emperor well, didn't he?"  
"Once, I think. OK, that's been settled. Anything else?"  
Sakura thought for a moment. "Actually, yes," she said. "Madison, when we were ambushed by the orcs, you found one and hit it in the throat without even seeing it! How did you do that?"  
This time everyone noticed the red in Madison's face. "Well," she began. "You remember we've become our characters and received their knowledge. I guess you could consider that a high roll on a listen check. I heard it and sensed danger. Then I used the bow and hit the orc."  
"But how did you hit it so well? I mean, right in the neck without seeing it? That was amazing!"  
Madison's face was now beet-red. "Actually, I was aiming for its chest. I actually missed."  
"Dyah!" everyone but Madison said.  
"Well, that explains how Madison and the rest of us fought so well and how Madison nailed that orc in the neck," Sakura said, getting up. "Is there anything else we need to go over?" There was silence. "OK, then. I guess we should all go to sleep now. G'nite, Kero, Li."  
"G'nite Sakura. And you two as well, Madison and Meilin. Good Night," Li and Kero said, leaving.  
"Good night," Madison and Meilin chorused.  
Kero and Li closed the door behind them, leaving Madison, Sakura, and Meilin in the room. They turned around and looked at the trunks. "So, uh, whose is whose?" Madison asked. "I don't know about you two, but this one's mine," Meilin said, gesturing at a small brown trunk. "How do you know it's yours?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, that's easy," Meilin answered. "It's smaller than the other two!" With that, she produced a small key from her pocket and used it to unlock the chest.  
Madison and Sakura looked at the other two chests. This was going to be harder. Both chests looked the same, and both Madison and Sakura were about the same class, gender, height, and race so there was no way to tell from clothes. However, there was one other way.  
Sakura produced another key from her pocket and tried to put it into one of the trunks. It wouldn't turn. "This one's yours," Sakura said to Madison, who had also pulled out a key. Sakura tried the key in the other trunk. This time the key worked and the trunk opened. Sakura looked through what was inside. Some shirts, pants, dresses, wands, scrolls, a pen and ink, parchment, a torch, flint and steel.  
Finally, Sakura found what appeared to be a nightgown. Searching her character's memory she found that it was. She took it and went over to the curtained bathroom to change. Madison and Meilin were still looking through their trunks.  
"Sakura, what do you think you're going to do about the bath?" Sakura heard Madison say.  
"Hm? What do you mean?  
"I mean the public bath Laramie said was downstairs. Are you going to use it or not?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I'm not even sure if I'm going to use it. I mean, I do want to at least try to stay clean, but."  
"Oh, I understand. Privacy. Well, I'm not sure either. Why do they have public baths, anyway?"  
"It's like Rome. They didn't have, as some might call it, the gift of shame. People during that time did not use privacy much. Heck, I even read somewhere that the Greeks used to send their warriors into battle naked!"  
Sakura shivered. "That's a bit of information I could do without. I suppose if I have too I'll use the bath they have." Sakura walked out wearing the nightgown. She put the clothes she was wearing back in her trunk. Madison went behind the curtain to change as Sakura did this.  
"Well, I suppose if you're going to do it, I might as well do it too," Madison said. "What about you, Meilin? Are you going to use it?"  
"Heck, no!" Meilin said. "I love my privacy! I certainly wouldn't go out in public naked! I'd rather bathe in the toilet!"  
"Meilin, there's no water in this toilet. Just a chute that goes god knows where."  
"Oh."  
Madison came out in her nightgown and Meilin went in. Madison and Sakura got into the beds they had chosen.  
"I miss home," Sakura said after a moment.  
"Yeah, me too," said Madison.  
"I don't know about you two, but I miss my home and my body!" they heard Meilin's voice say.  
Sakura closed her eyes. A tear came down her cheek. "I hate it here! I want to go home!" she said.  
Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. It was Madison's. "It's not that bad," Madison said, smiling. "Yes, I want to go home too, but if I hadn't come here I never would have been able to perform real magic! It's also kind of nice here, and." Madison trailed off and started gazing into space.  
Meilin came up and waved her hand in front of Madison's face. "Uh, Madison? Hellooo? Earth to Madison, come in," she said, then smacking Madison's face, "snap out of it! What happened?"  
Madison did. "Huh? Oh, er, sorry. I was. thinking of something."  
"Let's all just go to sleep. We've had a long day. And I have a feeling the same thing's going to happen tomorrow," Sakura said. And with that, she fell asleep, dreaming of home.  
  
Chesrook: Done! So what did you think of that one? Lister: Well, we know a bit more about what everyone's thinking. Sakura: Yeah. It was a bit talkative, though. Chesrook: I know, I know. Anything else? Sakura: Yeah. You were the one who originally thought of Remo and basing it on Rome, weren't you? Chesrook: Yep. You got me. Also the Isle of Tajikra that has been mentioned before is another original. It's Asian based. Lister: Then why the name Tajikra? Chesrook: It's named after its capital, Tajik. It's a Japanese-based city. Sakura: Oh, I see. And were all those things Madison said true? I mean. Chesrook: Yes, they were true. True for Japan as well, although not anymore. Well, I guess that's all today! Seeya! 


	7. Chapter 6: Fun and Fights

A Mysterious New World Episode 6: Fun and Fights By Chessrook44  
  
Chesrook: This is a landmark event! Lister: Eh? What do you mean? Chesrook: This is the 10th fanfic I ever made! Sakura: But it's only episode 6. Chesrook: I guess you forgot about my other fanfics? Sakura: Oh, yeah. Chesrook: Anyway, to celebrate, I'm going to give all the readers out there a treat! Lister: Woo! We're having ice cream? Chesrook: No, Lister. At the end of the story I'll be giving a sample portion of the first episode of a series I'm planning called, "The Elementals". So be sure to read that part! Now, on with the fanfic!  
  
Sakura woke up, but didn't open her eyes. 'Please, please let it all be a bad dream!' she thought. 'When I open my eyes, I'll be in my own bed, in my own body and Kero will be sleeping in the drawer and I'll go to the park with my friends. Please!'  
Sakura opened her eyes. Alas, her wishes were unheard. She was still in the room in which she remembered falling asleep. Sakura reached for her ears. They were still elven. Sakura let out a sigh of despair. 'I want to go home,' she thought. She saw Madison and Meilin still sleeping in their beds. Sakura went over to her trunk and got out some clothes. She then went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she put her nightgown into the trunk and went to the window. She gazed out longingly. 'Why? Why did this have to happen to ME and my friends? Why not anyone else?' she asked herself. She gazed out the window at the horizon. To the left of her window was a tall thin tower with a light flickering on top. She heard faint bells from that direction. To the right lay a small castle-like structure. The wall lay near it. She focused on the blank, white marble wall. 'That's how I feel,' she told herself. 'Fenced in like this city. Fenced in this world, this city,' she looked down at herself. 'this body. Oh, why can't I go home?'  
Sakura turned around and noticed something on the table. 'Hm? What's this?'  
She walked up to the table. On it was a silver tray with three teacups in it. Two of the cups she recognized as filled with saka. The third cup was filled with cerrak. 'Well, that was nice of Laramie!' Sakura thought. She reached for the cup when she noticed a piece of parchment slipped partially under the tray. She picked it up. 'It's a note!' she thought, and she sipped her tea as she read it.  
  
To Sakura, Madison, Kero, Li, and Meilin:  
I managed to get a date and time with which to talk with Emperor Chezrok! It is at an event at the Cosolem around noon today. I do not wish to keep you locked up bored, so you'll find 6 tickets to the event today included with this note. One for each of you and one for Laramie. She'll explain the rules, prizes, and so on later.  
I shall see you later today.  
Lister  
  
Sakura read the note again. "You'll find 6 tickets to the event today included." Sakura looked at the note, lifted the tray, looked under the table, but she could not find the tickets.  
"What are you looking for?"  
Sakura bumped her head on the table as she turned around to see who had just spoken. Madison stood there, yawning.  
Sakura rubbed her head. "I, um, well," she handed the note to Madison, who then began reading. Sakura noticed a reddish tinge on Madison's face when she finished. Madison rubbed it off. "So, er, you're looking for the tickets?" She said.  
"Yes. Any idea where they might be?"  
"Did you check under the platter?"  
"Yes. And the table too."  
Madison thought for a moment. "Maybe Laramie has them."  
"Hey, yeah! That seems sensible. So, um, are you going to change or are you going to walk around in public in your nightgown?" Sakura said, gesturing at Madison.  
Madison looked down and turned red. "Oh, er, yeah, um," she dashed to her trunk, pulled out some clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Sakura sat down, sipping her tea.  
Madison came out a short while later, still flushed. She put her nightgown back in her trunk and sat down next to Sakura. She took a cup and sipped the tea inside.  
Sakura decided to start a conversation. "So Madison, um, what do you miss the most?"  
Madison gulped down the tea in her mouth hard. "E-excuse me?"  
"I asked what you miss most about home."  
Madison thought for a minute. "My mother," she said after a minute. "Her and my camcorder. I wish I could catch you on film as an elf, Sakura! You look so nice!"  
"Dyah!"  
"What about you, Sakura? What do you miss most?"  
Sakura thought a moment. "My friends," she said.  
"But Sakura, I'm here. And so is-"  
"I know, Madison! And I'm happy about that! But I also miss my other friends. Yue, Julian, Nikki, Chelsea, Rita, my father, even Tori! I just. just." Sakura began to cry.  
"Sakura, please don't cry," Madison said, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's like I said last night. Everything will turn out fine. Don't focus on the negative, Sakura. Focus on the good things. I, for example, always wanted to be able to do magic. And now I can! You, Sakura, what's good for you? Come on, there must be something!"  
Sakura sniffed. "Well, I guess it is kind of nice here. And I'm making new friends too. Like Laramie and Lister."  
"There you go! Just keep thinking about that. It's not so bad here, really."  
Sakura stopped crying and heard movement behind her. Meilin was waking up.  
Meilin changed and sat down in silence. A little later Laramie came in. "Ah, up bright and early I see. You all slept well, I presume?"  
"Yes, I suppose so." Sakura answered sadly.  
"Why, is something wrong, Sakura? You look like you've been crying!"  
"No, it. it's nothing. Don't worry. I. I'm fine."  
"If you say so."  
A thought struck Madison. "Oh, Laramie, do you know what happened to the tickets Lister gave us?"  
"Tickets? Oh, I know what you mean. I have them. Lister gave them to me and told me to hang onto them."  
"Oh, OK. Have the boys woken up yet?"  
"I don't know. I haven't checked yet."  
  
Later, at around 11:00, the group left TAGOR and went to the Cosolem. Laramie led the way and the others followed eagerly. It wasn't long before they found seats inside the Cosolem. The Cosolem was very large. It seemed to consist of little more than stairs all around the center, on which everyone sat. The center was simply a circle of dirt ground. There were 6 gates around the Arena. Directly opposite where Sakura and the others sat across the stadium was a white marble booth with red velvet trimming. Laramie told them that it was where Emperor Chezrok, Sokkru, and any honored guests sat. A white marble booth below it was where the top Glators sat.  
Sakura looked at a paper that had been given to them when they entered. It appeared to be a schedule of what was going to happen today. All that was written was:  
  
12:00-Glator Vs. Glator-No teams-30 fighters-Play until 5  
  
"What does this mean?" Sakura asked Laramie.  
"Oh, this is going to be a full Glator match of warrior vs. warrior. Every man for himself. There will be 30 people fighting and it will end when only 5 people are left."  
"What are the rules?"  
"Losers die first!" Laramie let out a laugh.  
  
At about 12:00, judging from the sun's position, a series of trumpets sounded. A voice from the other side of the arena rang, "All rise for the great Chezrok, Emperor of Remo!" At once, everyone around the arena rose as did Sakura and the others. A thin man entered the booth. Just behind him came a young woman, which to Sakura looked like.  
Just behind her came Lister, who sat down on the Emperor's right side. Another voice rang out. "Please remain standing for the Champions of Remo!" At once, 4 people came into the lower booth. One of the seats was left open.  
The emperor waved his hand and all there sat down. Again a voice rang out. "Please welcome today's contenders! They are." The voice then began reciting names as people entered the Arena to the crowd's cheers. When all thirty were out the announcer spoke again. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a special guest fighter today, Zar!"  
The Arena erupted in clapping and shouting, leaving Sakura and the others confused. "Laramie," Sakura asked. "Who's Zar?"  
"Oh, you're in for a treat today. Zar is the current number 3 ranked Glator. He does not get any prizes, but once in a while one of the top 5 joins the fight."  
"Oh, I see."  
Behind her, Sakura heard the voices of two men.  
"20 gold says Zar kills in the first five minutes."  
"Nah, I say 50 he kills in the first two!"  
"And I bet an extra hundred he makes the first kill!"  
"It's a bet!"  
Sakura turned away from this. "Gamblers," Sakura muttered.  
"Hey, Laramie," Kero said. "All I see down there are elves and humans. Why?"  
"You probably can't tell, but there's also half-elves down there. Any being with above-average natural strength or uses magic regularly is not allowed to become a Glator. Thus, half-orcs, dwarves, and gnomes cannot become Glators. No magic may be used in these fights."  
  
A minute later, the fight began. A minute into the fight, the first kill was made. Zar was not it. He didn't make a kill until 5 minutes later. 10 minutes into the fight, 7 men lay dead. Another 10 minutes later, another 6 lay dead. It took 27 minutes for 25 men to die. The battle in all was very bloody. Sakura noticed that Meilin developed a slightly greenish tinge in her face when a man's head was chopped off. A few minutes later, she held her hand over her mouth and ran outside. In the end, 2 humans, 2 half-elves, and an elf won. Zar was not counted. The winners each received cash prizes. The emperor then dismissed everyone and left.  
Laramie led them out. However, at the gate someone stopped them. He seemed formally dressed. "Can I help you?" Laramie asked.  
The man held up a roll of parchment and announced, "His Royal Highness Emperor Chezrok of Remo has decreed that the following people are to report to the palace to have an audience with him after the fight. Sakura Avalon. Madison Taylor. Li Showran. Meilin Rae. Kero Beros."  
The man stopped and rolled up the parchment. "Well, guys, I guess this is where I leave," Laramie said. "I'll see you later. Farewell!" And with that, she left.  
Sakura turned to the man. "I suppose we shall go to the palace now?" She asked. The man simply nodded. And with that they walked away from the Cosolem towards the palace.  
  
Chesrook: Done! So, what do you think? Sakura: Well, now we know how I feel about being stuck there. Lister: Yeah. And we know what a Glator fight is like. Say, Chesrook, didn't you say you were going to. Chesrook: Oh, yeah! Thanks Lister! Anyway, here's a preview from the first episode of a new series I'm working on called, "The Elementals". NOTE: It uses the Japanese version of CCS, so I'll be using some Japanese words and phrases. Don't worry, I'll have a translation chapter!  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo [Madison's Japanese name] were walking down the street chatting when it happened.  
Without warning, they heard a woman scream "Help! Help!" Turning, Sakura saw a woman being carried off by the red-cloaked figure she had seen in the restaurant! In fear, Sakura and Tomoyo dashed into a nearby alley and watched from there.  
As the figure began to walk away, a police car arrived. An officer came out and pointed his gun at the figure. "Matte! [Wait!]" he shouted. "Put the woman down and your hands in the air!" The figure turned around slowly. "Isogi! [Hurry up!]"  
The figure spoke. "Well, I'm afraid I can't put the woman down, however I can put my hand up." He raised his hand, and a moment later a ball of fire appeared in it. The figure hurled the fireball at the police car, making it explode and hurling the officers in other directions.  
A minute later, more police cars arrived. Officers ran out and pointed their pistols at the figure. "Freeze!" one of them shouted.  
The figure spoke again. "Ah, now that is the one thing I CAN'T do." With that he began throwing more fireballs. Then fire started spraying from his hood! Sakura saw television vans and choppers begin to arrive.  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Oh, there must be SOMETHING I can do!"  
Tomoyo simply smiled and reached into her bag. When her hand came out, it was holding one of Sakura's old battle costumes- the one she wore when she captured the Big Card, actually. Sakura realized what she meant when Tomoyo took out her video camera. "Oh, no. Iye! [No!] Iye iye iye! IYE!" Sakura shouted. "There's television cameras out there! I am NOT going to use my magic when people can recognize me!" Tomoyo simply smiled and pulled a blue mask from her bag. It perfectly matched the costume. "Please, Sakura-chan, you have to! You're the only one who can defeat this teki! [enemy!]" Sakura looked out. Most of the street and the policemen were devastated. Sakura let out a sigh. "What choice do I have?" she muttered.  
  
Chesrook: OK, there's your preview. This probably leaves you with several questions. Who is this red-cloaked figure? Why is he taking that woman? How can he throw fireballs like that? How will the world react to Sakura's powers? Why did Tomoyo have that costume in her bag anyway? All these questions and more may be answered in the premiere of "The Elementals", coming soon to a website fanfic page near you. Lister: So that's it? Chesrook: Yep. Sakura: This doesn't seem good. Chesrook: Don't worry. Well, I'll see you all next time! Seeya! 


	8. Chapter 7: Other Worlds

A Mysterious New World Episode 7: Other Worlds By Chessrook44  
  
Chesrook: OK, we're back! Oh, and to those of you who want to contact me, now you can. I made an alternate E-mail address available. Lister: By the way, has anyone sent you anything yet? Chesrook: No, they haven't. Anyway, I would like to take this moment to thank the owners of the two websites I currently have this posted on. First, to Michael, owner of Michael's Favorites. Strictly CC and not much in the way of CCS, however he does have a near-complete CC and CCS merchandise list and near second-by-second screenshots of every single CC episode that aired in the US. Next, to Ruka, owner of Kawaii Sakura Shrine. Besides having a very large fanfic collection which I am proud to be a part of, she also has complete summaries of almost every single CC and CCS episode ever aired in Japan or the US. And they're not really summaries as much as they are telling the stories. Combine that with Michael's screenshots, and all you're missing are the movements. So they are both very good and if any other sites receive these stories, I am sorry I did not put you here. Sakura: Wow, nice speech. Chesrook: Hanks, Sakura. O-kay! On with the fanfic!  
  
The man led Sakura and the others through the town. It wasn't long before they came once again in sight of the palace. There eyes once again grew wide at the palace's splendor. It was large and blindingly white compared to the other buildings, with a few dozen stairs leading up to the entrance. Large white Corinthian columns supported an overhanging roof, their leaf patterns astounding in detail.  
The group walked through the archway that was the entrance to the palace. The room they entered was relatively small compared to the rest of the palace. In fact, very small! All that was in it was a pair of wooden doors across the room as well as two guards holding halberds guarding the door. The man walked up to one of the guards and presented him with a white scroll. The guard opened it and read it. A moment later, he nodded and opened the door. Sakura and the others followed the man into the large room. It was enormous! A red rug lined with gold trimming led from the doorway to a raised platform on the other side of the room. A torch rested on either side of the platform and a while marble throne lined with red velvet and surrounded with red and gold curtains on either side. On the walls hung banners with crown designs etched upon them. Sunlight filtered in through the windows, adding to the splendor.  
"Line up here," the man said, snapping them back to reality. They did so, lining up from in the following order from left to right facing the throne: Sakura, Madison, Kero, Li, Meilin. The man spoke again. "Listen. You will address Emperor Chesrook by name or by My Liege. You are to obey his orders and the orders of his court. You are to answer his questions as completely as possible. Failure to obey these rules may result in your being put in the dungeons and possibly death. Do you understand?" Sakura and the others nodded nervously. "Good. I shall go get him now." And with that, he left through a door next to the platform.  
Sweat trickled down everyone's faces as they nervously awaited the Emperor. Finally, after what seemed like years, the door opened and in walked the Great Emperor Chezrok, who then sat on the chair. The Emperor was a tall, thin man. He wore a long white toga and a golden jeweled crown on his head. Behind him walked the Sorceress Sokkru, who stood on the Emperor's left. Compared to all the white in this town, she seemed as foreign as anything. She wore a long blue robe and carried a tall wooden staff. She was an elf, but if she was human she would only be about 15. 'Strange,' Sakura thought. 'From here, the Sorceress looks just like.' Sakura was interrupted when Lister came in, this time wearing a white Toga like the Emperor, and stood on the Emperor's right side.  
Time passed in silence, the Emperor looking at them, Sokkru staring at them with joy in her eyes, Lister watching them and the Emperor, and Sakura and the others sweating nervously.  
Finally, the Emperor spoke. "So, Lister, these are the World- Travelers? They don't look like much."  
"I assure you, My Liege, these are the ones," Lister said. "They kept speaking as if they were not of this world!"  
The Emperor turned to Sokkru. "Sokkru, nobody else knew about your work, correct?"  
"I assure you, Emperor Chezrok, only you and I knew," she answered. 'My God!' Sakura thought. 'She sounds just like.'  
"Emperor Chezrok," Sokkru spoke again. "Please pardon me, but if you will please allow me to."  
"Oh, yes. Of course Sokkru. Go right ahead."  
"Thank you, My Liege." And with that, Sokkru walked forward until she came to Meilin. She walked around her, examining her. After doing so, Sokkru asked, "What is your name, miss?"  
"It's Meilin, Sorceress," Meilin replied.  
"Please, you may call me Sokkru." Sokkru walked down the line, repeating this process with Li, Kero, and Madison.  
When she finished with Madison, she walked up to Sakura and let out a small gasp when she saw Sakura's face up close. She stepped back a few paces and put her hand over her mouth. Madison turned to see what was happening and gasped too. From there, with the two so close Madison could now see this fact for certain. 'Oh my God!' Madison thought in amazement. 'They look almost exactly the same!'  
Indeed they did. Similar hair, voice, you name it! Only age seemed to be the difference.  
Li didn't notice this, he was noticing the Emperor's reaction. Upon Sokkru's gasp, he had leaned forward attentively in his throne, trying to see what was going on.  
A few moments later, Sokkru gathered herself up and walked up to Sakura. So close to her, in fact, that Sakura could feel Sokkru's breath on her face. "W-what's your name?" She asked.  
"I-it's Sakura," Sakura answered, nervously.  
Sokkru nodded, but Sakura noticed her eyes widen slightly. She turned to the rest of the line. "Care for a walk?" Sokkru said casually.  
  
Sakura and the others followed Sokkru out through a back door into a beautiful garden. Flowers were everywhere, bathing the area with wonderful colors and smells. Across the gardens lay a magnificent view of the sea, the lighthouse blinking in the distance.  
When they got out, Sokkru ran ahead a bit, bent down, and smelled a white rose. "Aah." she said in satisfaction. "What a wonderful garden! I love the smells of the flowers here!" She noticed a bunch of large yellow flowers and picked one. Holding the head up between her middle and ring fingers, she sniffed it. Almost at once she let out a sigh of happiness. "Oh, I love these. They remind me so much of my homeland." A tear came to her eye. "How I miss it."  
She turned to Sakura and the others. "Well, sit down, sit down," she said, gesturing at a pair of benches by a railing near the coast side of the garden. They sat, and Sokkru paced back and forth in front of them, her hand on her chin, looking at the sky, as if in thought.  
Suddenly, she turned to them. "Let me tell you a story," she said.  
  
"I was born in the city of Tajik on the Isle of Tajikra. As you know, I am a sorceress, and am naturally magical. My parents left me in the care of a master sorcerer when I was 35. {IMPORTANT OOC NOTE: Elves are at a ratio to human years 22/3. Thus, an elf at 22 years would look and act like a 3 year old human. I think.} I worked hard under his care, learning to control my powers, working hard to do so. During this time, an idea came to me. I thought that perhaps there might be other worlds beyond the planes. My master dismissed this as foolishness and told me to abandon it as we continued my training. Unfortunately, when I was 57, my master passed away. Left on my own, and without much money, I searched desperately for a way to make a living. Unfortunately, I was still quite young and could not find a job easily. There was nothing in Tajik, so I searched the other cities. But to no avail. At 60 I was about to give up when I heard that the Emperor in Remo needed a new wizard. I figured a sorceress might just as well be good enough, so I *cough* snuck aboard a ship with what little I had and came over. New to the city, I looked around, trying to find help, when who should come by but Lister! I asked him to help me, as he was roughly the same age, ratiowise, and he indeed helped me. I managed to get an audience with the Emperor and have been working for him ever since.  
"Now, at age 73 I began to delve into science, studying chemicals and working on potions. I had a few successes and many failures. However, my earlier idea had returned. I tried to forget it, dismissing it as foolish, but still it haunted me. I couldn't sleep. Finally, I decided to study it. Almost 40 years it's been with little luck. I had found another world, but there was no way of contacting it. I could not get through, even to catch a glimpse! No spell succeeded. Finally, I resolved that if I could not use any old spell, I would have to make my own. Long I worked, with little more to go on. Finally, I had another idea. If I could not go to the world, perhaps I could bring one from that world to this one! I worked hard on the spell, and just last week I had a breakthrough. Finally, I knew how to do it! I just had to do it. It was simply a modified teleport spell. It was only 3 days ago that I succeeded. Using special instruments I had crafted I discovered that there were 5 new beings in this world. I had done it! Lister, fortunately, was in the right area, so I dropped him a bird asking him to bring those 5 to me so that I may talk with them."  
She stopped and turned towards them. "You are those five. You are the ones I brought here. At long last, my tireless efforts have been proven correct. We shall have much to talk about, to tell what our worlds are like!"  
Sakura spoke up. "Thank you for telling us this, but we had no warning something like this was going to happen!"  
Sadness crossed Sokkru's face. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. I thought."  
"YOU SHOULD BE SORRY! YANKING US FROM OUR COZY LITTLE HOMES LIKE THAT INTO THIS. THIS. MURDER WORLD?!?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO US? MADISON NEARLY HAD HER ARM CUT OFF, AND PROBABLY WOULD HAVE IF LISTER WASN'T THERE!" Meilin shouted. Everyone stared at her, shocked. It was as if every feeling she had since arriving was bottled up, brewing, ready to explode into this.  
Sakura turned towards Sokkru and saw tears coming down her face. "Sokkru."  
"P-please, I'm sorry. W-w-would you like t-to come see m-my laboratory?" Sokkru said, choking back tears. She turned and led them back inside, Meilin still fuming, Li glaring at her, Kero's head in his hand, Madison still shocked, and Sakura trying to hold back tears of her own.  
  
Chesrook: Done! So what about this one? Sakura: Well, now we know why we're here. Lister: True. And we know how Meilin's been feeling about all this. Sakura: And we know Sokkru's story. Chesrook: Indeed. Well, you all should be happy to know that I just got an idea for a fourth series- a sequel to this one! Sakura: Really? Lister: Oh, no, not a sequel! Chesrook: Shut up. And I'm not going to say what's going to happen! Anyway, I guess that's it. Oh, and I got another saying I made up (Slightly comical, but still probably true!) The only reason God gave Man the ability to learn was that Man had no other defensive abilities of his own. It was the worst mistake he ever made. Seeya! 


	9. Chapter 8: Discussions of Worlds

A Mysterious New World Episode 8: Discussions of Worlds By Chessrook44 Chesrook: Back! Did that take long? Lister: Yes. Chesrook: That's because I just started putting these on another website (www.fanfiction.net) and I needed to let them catch up. (Ruka, Michael, Don't worry. It's a site that is nothing BUT fanfics!) Lister: Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Chesrook: Shall I get on with the fanfic? Lister/Sakura: Sure. Chesrook: O-kay! On with the fanfic!  
  
Sakura and the others followed Sokkru back inside. They walked down a long spiral staircase until they reached the bottom. All that was there were four stone walls and a torch on one of the walls. "Sokkru, there's nothing here!" Sakura said.  
Sokkru simply smiled and put her hand to a wall. Sakura and the others gasped. Her hand moved right through! Sokkru turned back to them. "It's a spell I put on the doorway to discourage thieves. My Lab is through here." And with that, she disappeared into the wall.  
Everyone else just stood there. "Well, come on!" they heard Sokkru's voice say. Sakura took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and walked through. When she opened her eyes, Sokkru was standing in front of her. Sakura turned around and saw the doorway she had come through. A moment later, Madison emerged from the wall.  
Sakura turned away and looked at the room. It was a very large stone block-walled room. Besides the door they had all entered through, there was a door on the left wall and a door on the far wall. A cauldron was standing in the middle, steam slowly escaping, hinting at some mysterious potion inside. Wooden tables were all around, each with a different assortment of objects on them. This one held vials of potions and other strange chemicals. That one held a variety of strange devices. Sakura noticed a strange creature chained to the wall in one corner of the lab. It seemed to be sleeping. Sakura walked over to it. It had a large lizard- like head and two long legs ending in large 3-toed feet. Sakura reached out her hand to see what it would feel like. Almost instantly, the creature's eyes flew open, revealing two large slit-pupil eyes. Sakura let out a scream and jumped back as the beast jumped at her, straining at its chain, snarling and snapping its teeth. "Whoa, stop, Marlon! Hold!" Sokkru shouted. Sakura watched as Sokkru walked forward, a piece of meat in her hand, and tossed the meat to the creature. At once, the creature started tearing at the flesh, eating it ravenously. Sokkru wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead with her sleeve and turned to Sakura. "Don't. Touch. Anything," she said firmly, then walked away. Sakura took another glance at the creature, and then looked at Sokkru. "What was that thing?" Sakura asked. "A frogzard," Sokkru replied. "A creature I've been trying to create. I made this one myself," {OOC NOTE: This is not true. Credit to creating the frogzard goes to Artix Krieger, creator of a very good online game.}  
Sokkru turned stopped by the cauldron and turned around to face them. "Would you like to have something to eat?" she asked. "It's almost 6:00!"  
The others nodded and Sokkru led them through the far door into a smaller room. There were 4 doors in this room, one on each wall. In the middle was a large rectangle table with 6 chairs at it. It was set for 6 people. Sokkru sat at the head of the table, with Li, Meilin, Sakura, Madison, and Kero taking up the rest of the seats clockwise around the table. Sokkru clapped her hands twice. One of the doors opened and in came.  
Sakura screamed. Loudly. The platters of salad were floating in the air, seemingly being carried. "A g- a gh- a gh-" Sakura stuttered.  
Sokkru spoke up. "No, Sakura, they aren't ghosts." Sakura whimpered. "They're invisible servant spells. Don't you know about it?" Sakura remembered the spell. It created a servant for you, however one you couldn't see.  
Sokkru leaned over too Sakura. "Don't worry," Sokkru whispered. "I still get the chills every time they come in."  
"Th-then why do you use them?" Sakura asked.  
Sokkru shrugged. "Well, I don't have to pay or feed them!"  
  
The salads were set down and shortly after the door closed. Everyone began to eat. "Too bad there aren't any hamburgers," Kero muttered.  
"Hamburgers?" Sokkru said, confused.  
"Oh, um, it's nothing. Don't worry."  
"Oh, no, please tell me! Is it something from your world? What is it?" Sokkru leaned forward expectantly, wanting to know what it was.  
"Well, um,"  
"Oh, please! I am so eager to hear everything I can about your world!" Sokkru was smiling with overwhelming joy.  
"OK, fine," Kero said. Then he described a hamburger to Sokkru. When Kero got to the part about burgers being made from "ground up and mashed cow meat," her smile faded and she developed a slightly greenish tinge.  
"That's very, um, interesting." Sokkru said when Kero finished. She then decided to change the subject. "Tell me, how much magic is there in your world?"  
"Actually, as far as we know, Sakura, Li, and Kero are the only ones who can do magic there. Nobody really knows that magic exists!" Madison said.  
"But how do you live without magic?"  
"We have technology. While this world is mainly magic and potions, our world is mainly science and technology."  
"Amazing! You must need a lot of things to perform what we can do!"  
"Actually, some of the things that you can do, we can not do. We can't change our size, create magical barriers, bring objects to life."  
"What? That's crazy! Any wizard or sorcerer I know can do at least one of those things!"  
"I'm afraid it is true. Of course, none of this comes without a price."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, we have seriously polluted our world! The way I see it, if things continue the way they are, we may just destroy our world! People have even made a saying: Mankind will be his own destruction."  
"Your gods must be very angry. Why haven't they stopped this?"  
"We don't even know if there are any gods. Half of the people in the world say there is one, and the other half say there isn't!"  
"That's crazy!"  
"It's true! Honest!"  
"Not even the elves in your world believe in a god?"  
"Actually, Sokkru, humans are the only truly intelligent live that we know of on our planet. There are no elves."  
"WHAT?!?! You can't be serious! There must be-"  
"Sokkru, please understand, many of the beings here do not exist in our world. There are no elves, no goblins, no orcs, no dragons."  
"No dragons? How can that be?"  
"Actually, dragons are the most famous mythical creature in our world."  
"Mythical?"  
"Yes. Dragons aren't real in our world, yet nearly everyone in our world knows of them. And everyone has their own views of what they look like."  
"Amazing. A world without dragons or goblins or. but how can you not have elves?"  
"Sokkru, listen! There are virtually no magic or magical creatures in our world."  
"Well, don't you even have giants?"  
"Sokkru, the largest creatures we know of live in the sea. The largest land animal is only about twice as tall as a man!"  
"But what of these sea creatures?"  
"We know less of them than we do the sea itself. Our world has very many creatures. We discover a new species almost every day, and most of the time it's in the sea. Our world has more creatures than this one!"  
"Amazing! What are your smallest creatures?"  
"They would be bacteria and viruses and other simple creatures."  
"Simple?"  
"Yes. They are so small they don't even have much of a brain!"  
"Incredible!"  
  
Chesrook: OK, done. So what did you think? Lister: Well, it was very talkative. Sakura: Yes. And now Sokkru knows a little more about our world. Chesrook: Indeed. And what did you, the reader, think about it? Lister: Uh, Chesrook, we can't see them. Chesrook: So? We can hear them. All they have to do is send an e-mail to me and tell me what they think. Let me know! Please! (To those of you at Fanfiction.net, just write a review.) Sakura: Chesrook, you sound desperate! Chesrook: Oh, sorry. Anyway, the next episode will be very important so be sure to read it! Seeya! 


	10. Chapter 9: Confessions

A Mysterious New World Episode 9: Confessions By Chessrook44  
  
Chesrook: And we're back! School should be starting soon, hm? Anyway, this is a very important chapter. It confirms something you may have guessed by now. Lister: Oh? And what is that? Chesrook: Ah ah ah! I won't say! Sakura: Oh, come on! Chesrook: No! O-kay! On with the fanfic!  
  
During the next week, Sakura and the others continued to tell Sokkru about their world. Every other day, however, they did what they wished as Sokkru was working on a way to send them back. Normally, Kero would go to the Cosolem and watch the fights (He said it was the closest he could get to video games), And Sakura, Madison, Li, and Meilin would explore the town. Once in a while, one of them would go downstairs in TAGOR and use the public bath. Fortunately, not many other people used it.  
One day, however, Madison stayed in the room they were living in while the others went out. She sat there by the window, thinking. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said without turning. She heard the door open and someone come in and then close the door. The person came over and sat next to Madison. Madison turned to see who it was. It was Lister! Madison gulped. "Madison, are you OK?" he asked. "I. I." Madison stuttered. She couldn't do it! But. but she had to tell him. If she didn't do it now.  
"Lister, I love you!"  
Lister gasped when he heard this. Madison turned her head and looked at her feet. "What?" she heard Lister say.  
"I. I love you."  
"Madison."  
"I. I do! I have since I first met you in the pub. You. You were so kind, and."  
"Madison, it's ok. To be honest, I kind of like you too. In the same way."  
Madison gasped. "W-what?"  
"Madison, I love you too."  
Madison felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She fell into Lister's arms and hugged him. She felt him hug her back.  
She sat up. "No!" she said loudly. "It. it can't happen!"  
"What can't?"  
"We. we can't do this!"  
"Why? Is it because we're from two different worlds? Madison, I-"  
"No that's not it! It's. I. You're."  
"What is it?"  
"I. I'm too young!"  
"What? But you look-"  
"How many times do I have to tell you? This isn't really me! I don't look like this! I'm not this! I'm not as old as I look!"  
"But. then. how old are you?"  
"I. I." Tears began welling up in Madison's eyes again. "I'm 12!" Her face fell into her hands. "I'm 12!" She began crying and sobbing. "I'm 12." She said one last time, sobbing as she did so.  
"12? But. that means that. you're just."  
"I'm a child! I'm only 12! I'm just a kid! I can't."  
"Madison." Lister's face lit up. "You can stay here! You'll stay like this. You won't have to be 12 again. We can be together!"  
"You don't understand Lister. I want to be 12 again! I want to have friends and family and go to school and grow normally! I can't stay! I want to go home! I want my body back! I." She began sobbing uncontrollably.  
Lister pulled Madison's head to his chest. "There, there. It can't be that bad."  
"I-it is! I just want to go home so badly!"  
"But you said that before this you always wanted to do magic!"  
"I did! And I'm glad that I can now! But."  
"But?"  
"But I need to go home! I need to be with my mother and my friends!"  
"I understand that."  
"You don't know what it's like to have your life fooled around like this! Taken from your home, your family, everything and everyone you know and hold dear."  
"But I do know what it's like, Madison! It happened to me when I was taken by the military. I didn't want to go, but they made me. I had to leave everyone and everything behind. You're lucky. You still have Sakura, Kero, Meilin, and Li. I didn't have anybody."  
"But I feel so trapped here. I just want to get out."  
"That's how I felt when they threw me in the dungeons. You have an entire world to explore! All I had was a 10-foot cell."  
Madison sniffed. "But, how can it be? We're so similar, and yet so far apart." She felt her head moving towards Lister's.  
"We're not so far apart now." Madison could feel Lister's breath.  
"And. yet. I." Madison's mouth was open.  
  
It happened without warning. A giant explosion blew the side of the room inwards, throwing Lister and Madison apart. Madison hit the wall and collapsed to the ground, still conscious. Lister came over to her. "Madison! Madison, are you all right? Madison!" Madison looked up. "I. I'm fine."  
"Madison, your face." Madison's hand went to her mouth. A trickle of blood was coming out the corner of her mouth.  
Lister ran to the gaping hole in the room and looked outside. "Oh heavenly Jurita," he said. "How did they get past the walls?"  
"Lister, what is it?"  
"Orcs. Hundreds of them. They're attacking Remo. I think I see barrels of gunpowder. That would explain the explosion. Oh, no, the Emperor!" Lister jumped out the hole and began running to the Palace. He stopped and turned around. "Well? Are you coming? If the orcs fond Sokkru, she may die and you'll lose your only way home!"  
"I'll check the rest of the building to see if anyone was injured. I'll meet you there later," Madison shouted back. With that she turned, grabbed her bow and arrows, and ran downstairs to see if there were any survivors.  
  
Chesrook: Done! Oh, I left a cliffhanger at the end! Sorry, but this is a two-parter! Sakura [singing]: Madison loves Lister! Lister loves Madison! Lister: If you don't shut up, I'll rip out your molars and shove them up your- Chesrook: Okay, I'm just going to end here before anyone gets hurt. Seeya! 


	11. Chapter 10: War from Anger, Anger from S...

A Mysterious New World Episode 10: War from Anger, Anger from Sadness, Sadness from War By Chessrook44  
  
Chesrook: I'm back. Since it's the 10th episode, I'd like to thank jckidsmart, Sakura-Star-66, Delly, TamChronin, and cherry blossom2 for reviewing. Now, I hope you read the last chapter, because we're picking up where we left off.  
  
Madison ran through the building, shouting and looking for survivors. Suddenly, she remembered. Laramie was in the commons! She ran for it, only to find Laramie trapped under a pile of debris. "Laramie!" she shouted, and ran over to her. Laramie looked like she was in pain. "Laramie! Are you all right?"  
"I. I don't. I think my leg broke." Laramie managed to gasp.  
Madison lifted the debris off of Laramie and looked at her leg. It was bending at the wrong angle. "AAAA!! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Laramie shouted.  
"Yes, it's broken alright," Madison said. She looked around the room. Seeing a pile of debris, she ran over and came back with a board and a rug. "I'm no doctor, but I think I can help."  
"Get. a cleric."  
"No, Laramie. Not now. Orcs are attacking. I need to put a brace on your leg," Madison said, breaking the board in two. She then ripped off two strips of the rug and laid one of the lengths of board on them. She then grabbed Laramie's leg. "Okay, I'm going to straighten your leg. It may hurt but." Madison straightened out Laramie's leg and was rewarded with a loud CRACK and a scream from Laramie. Quickly, Madison placed the leg on the first board, put the second board on top of the leg, and wrapped the strands of rug around the two boards and her leg, tying them tightly. "Now," Madison said. "We have to get you somewhere safe." suddenly an idea struck her. "Laramie, how strong is the ceiling of the basement?"  
"Very. Why?"  
"Get up," Madison said, handing Laramie 2 poles. "Use these to help you walk and keep the pressure off your leg."  
Groaning and wincing, Laramie obeyed, and Madison took her to the basement. "Wait here," she said, running back to the door. "I'll be back soon." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
After making sure that there was nobody else in the building, Madison began to run for the palace, when she was stopped by someone. She turned when she heard her name to find Li shouting it. "Li!" She said, running over.  
"Madison!" Li said. "Come on. Lister is getting a group of fighters together and we need you."  
Madison followed Li into the stable next to TAGOR. It was filled with people. Madison ran over to join Sakura and the others, and they embraced each other in relief that everyone was ok.  
Madison was about to ask what was going on when Lister, standing at the front, spoke up. "Everyone, listen!" he shouted. "Orcs are attacking Remo. We need to somehow drive them off. Emperor Chezrok doesn't have enough men, but we can help him! I need everyone. Now here's my plan: we divide into groups: Swordsmen, Archers, Magic-users, and Mounted soldiers. Please divide into your groups." Li and Kero went with the Swordsmen, Meilin with the Mounted soldiers, Madison with the Archers, and Sakura with the Magic-users. Once everyone had gotten into their groups, Lister spoke up again. "Good. Now, our priority is to defend the palace and Emperor Chezrok. Archers and Magic-users will fire from there, and the others will run or ride into melee combat. I will go with the second group. Does everyone understand? Good! Now move out!" With that, everyone ran to their posts, Sakura and Madison running for the Palace.  
  
The fighting was fierce. Sakura fired spells constantly until she ran out of energy. Once she did, she grabbed her staff and ran to join the fight. Madison fired arrow after arrow, killing more beasts than she could count. When she ran out of arrows, she used her magic until she also ran out of energy. She grabbed her sword and ran forward. Now she was worried. Her character did badly in melee combat, and often got hurt. Even so, she refused to back down.  
  
Li and Kero were fighting hard as well. Li swung his mace wildly, smashing orc after orc in the head. Kero bellowed as he swung his axe, chopping down beasts like a lumberjack shops trees. Lister fought better than the rest, slicing dozens of beasts in half. Meilin, however, was enjoying the fight. She fired arrows from her steed, a brown warhorse, and when she ran out sliced orcs with her sword. When her horse got badly injured from an explosion, she threw away her sword and took out her dagger, stabbing monster after monster in the back.  
  
The Remoan Guard had its hands full. Men would fall and fell orcs. Assisted by the members of TAGOR and GAOR, however, they soon reduced the numbers of the orcs so that the ratio of orcs to defenders reached 2:1.  
  
Madison fought hard, but was running out of energy. The orc in front of her did not tire. She fought, but the sword slowly seemed to gain weight in her hands. Her mind tired as well. How many had she killed? Too many. Too many deaths on both sides.  
All of a sudden, Madison screamed as pain as she had never felt before came to her chest. She dropped her sword into a puddle of blood. The last thing she remembered was the orc, smiling devilishly in front of her, blood spilling to the ground.  
  
"MADISON!!!!" Sakura shouted, as she saw the orc withdraw his blade, Madison collapsing to the ground. Sakura ran forward and blasted the orc with the last spell she had. She dropped her staff and fell to Madison. Sakura held her. Her body felt cold. "Madison. Please. No." she said. No breath escaped Madison's lips. No thumping arrived at her chest. Blood fell from her body, creating a puddle of red goo.  
Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she held Madison's limp, dead body close to her. Suddenly, she stopped and placed Madison's body on the ground. She stood, hatred in her eyes, and screamed.  
Every being in the city turned at Sakura's scream. The fighting stopped. Li was the only one that moved, running to where Sakura stood, screaming at the sky. Suddenly, a golden beam of light sprung from Sakura's body. "Sakura!" Li shouted in fear. But Sakura didn't hear him. Her screaming grew louder, and another beam shot out. Beams continued to shoot from her until her body was unable to be seen in the blinding light, which seemed to be coming from Sakura.  
Finally, the screaming stopped, the light faded, and there stood. Sakura. The real Sakura, hatred burning in her eyes. Li gasped and watched as Sakura grabbed at the necklace lying against her chest. She chanted, and at once, her staff appeared in front of her. She took a card from her pocket, hit it with her staff, and moments later held up a golden sword, a glittering red gem shining on the tip. Screaming, she ran forward and began to cut orc after orc in half, everyone else unable to do anything else but watch.  
Finally, the orc commander regained his senses and ran, the measly forces of his once great army following. Sakura pursued them to the wall and stopped, breathing heavily, anger radiating from her body. Suddenly she stopped. The sword fell from her fingers, and she turned and ran towards Madison's body.  
  
Chesrook: Well now, that was a surprise, wasn't it? Sakura is herself again and has her staff and the cards. Unfortunately, Madison's dead. Will she be able to be revived? Or will she remain dead, leaving a hole in everyone's hearts and souls? And what of Lister and Laramie? We shall find out next time, in what may be the final episode. 


	12. Episode 11: Can Normal Ever Truly Return...

A Mysterious New World Episode 11: Can Normal Ever Truly Return? By Chessrook44  
  
Chesrook: Well, here it is. I hope you read the last 2 chapters. Madison confessed her love to Lister (Sorry all you T&E, or Tomoyo and Eriol fans out there.), Fought in a war, and died. Sakura changed back to her normal self and drove off the remaining army alone. And now she has turned and run.  
  
Sakura ran as quickly as she could back to Madison's body. When she finally got there, she found everyone gathered around in a circle. Sakura ran up and held Madison's body. It felt so cold to her touch.  
"Madison. No. Please, don't. I."  
Sakura broke down and cried. She was not alone in her sadness. Kero hung his head as he took off his helmet and placed it over his heart. Meilin began to cry. Li kept his face stern, but you could see his fists shaking at his sides. Lister stood still, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Emperor Chezrok and Sokkru were there as well. The Emperor said a prayer in a strange language as Sokkru made a star symbol with her left finger, touching in sequence her forehead, left hip, right shoulder, left shoulder, right hip, and again her forehead, saying the following words as she touched each:  
"Stars, Sun, Moon, Life, Death, Jurita."  
Sakura wept for what seemed to her to be days, but in reality were only 5 minutes. Until, suddenly, an idea struck her. "Li." she muttered, lifting her head. She whirled to face him. "Li! You're a cleric! You can."  
She was interrupted when she saw Li shake his head. "No, Sakura, I can't. I can't revive her. I'm not a h- I mean, I'm not skilled enough yet. I can't bring back the dead."  
Sakura turned back to her friend's face. "You mean. She's."  
"Dead forever." Li said, his voice faltering.  
Lister lifted his head. "Maybe not." he said loudly, and dashed off. A minute later he came running back, the large book from TAGOR in his hands, Lister flipping frantically through it. Finally, he stopped on a page, his finger pointing. He turned to Sokkru. "Sokkru, can you take me here at once?"  
Sokkru looked at the book and understanding appeared on her face. "I think I can," she said. She chanted a spell, and in moments she and Lister were gone.  
A minute later, they returned with another person. This person was dressed in long robes, a sash with a crown symbol on it trailing from his belt. He had blue eyes and dark hair. "Eleron, can you do it?" Lister asked the man. The man silently nodded and moved to Madison's side. He motioned for Sakura to step away, and began to chant, his knobbed wooden staff waving over her. Slowly, a blue light surrounded Madison's body. Minutes that seemed like hours passed, until, finally, Madison stopped glowing and Eleron stepped back. Sakura rushed forward to her friend's side. Slowly, progressively, Madison's eyes began to open. "Madison!" Sakura shouted in glee. "You're alive! She's alive! Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you so much! Madison!"  
Madison began to speak. "Unh. ooh. Wh. what happened"  
"Madison, oh, thank God! How. how do you feel?"  
"Well. My body hurts and I can't move. I can barely speak. but. why? The last thing I remember is seeing an orc's face, and then. I don't know."  
"Madison, I don't know how to say this, but, well. you."  
"You died," Li said sternly.  
"I. I what?"  
"You died," Sakura said. "We thought we were going to lose you forever. But then this man came and."  
Madison smiled. "I see. A resurrection spell. Thank you. But, Sakura, you. you're you again! Are we."  
"No, Madison, we're not home. I."  
"OK, I think there has been enough conversation for now," Eleron said. "The woman has gone through a great ordeal and needs to rest to get her strength back. Is there anywhere she can go?"  
"Yes," Sokkru said. "She can come to my. my living quarters."  
"Very well. I shall need some assistance in transporting her."  
"I can do it!" Sakura said, taking a card from her pocket. He staff had been found and returned as she wept, and she used it to release the Float card. Almost at once, Madison's body rose into the air. Sokkru and Sakura then took her to Sokkru's room in the basement and let Madison rest on Sokkru's bed. Upon arriving, Madison spoke up. "Laramie!"  
"Madison, shh. Eleron said you need to conserve your strength," Sokkru said.  
"No! Get Eleron into the TAGOR basement! Laramie is down there with a broken leg!"  
"OK, I'll tell him. Sakura, you stay here."  
Sakura nodded as Sokkru left and moved a chair next to the bed to sit on. "So, Sakura," Madison said. "I see the battle ended. What happened?" Sakura explained everything she knew. "I see, Sakura. But how did you change like that?"  
"Care," said Sokkru, standing in the doorway. "Sakura cared for you a lot, Madison. A myth says that caring enough for someone who has just passed can break through any spell. I never thought it to be true." Sokkru sat in another chair next to the bed. "Sakura, your change to a full-grown elvin sorceress was a side effect of the spell I cast to bring you here. Your care and love for Madison broke through the spell's effects, thus giving you what you wanted- this magic of yours. You must explain it t-"  
"Not now, Sokkru," Sakura said. "Right now, I just want to be with Madison."  
  
Time passed, and the others came to visit Madison. Meilin ran in and hugged Madison very tightly, relieved that she was going to be fine. Kero gave her a pat on the shoulder for living, and even Li gave her a smile. Even Laramie came in, to thank Madison for helping her with her leg, which was now fully healed.  
But by far, the visit she awaited most was Lister's. Lister walked in wearing a white toga, his golden armor off. By this time, the only parts of Madison's body that weren't fully recovered were her legs. A few moments passed in silence.  
"So, Madison," Lister finally said. "You died and came back. Tell me, what was it like?"  
"Um, well, it was very bright. But it was also lonely."  
"I see. You missed Sakura, I assume?"  
"Yes. And not just her. I missed Li, Meilin, Kero, Sokkru, and."  
"And?"  
"And. you."  
Lister smiled and leaned forward. "You know, we never got to finish what we were doing."  
"Yes, well, the explos-"  
Madison was cut short when she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. She was surprised for a moment, but then silently returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around Lister's neck. A minute passed as they kissed, until they finally separated. Both were smiling, but Madison was smiling slightly less. "Is something wrong, mi Majurit?" Lister asked.  
"Well. It's just."  
"Hm?"  
"I heard earlier that Sokkru had found a way for us to go back home."  
Lister's face fell. "I see. Well, I hope you'll be happy."  
"I will be."  
  
The day of the return had come. Sakura, Kero, Madison, Li, Meilin, Lister, and Sokkru were standing in a side room that contained the doorway to their world. Sakura's room could be seen on the other side. A minute passed in silence. "Well, Sokkru, Lister, I guess this is goodbye," Sakura said.  
"Sakura, before you go, I want to tell you something," Sokkru said, crouching and putting her hands on Sakura's shoulders.  
"Sakura. A theory had formed in my mind as I was working on a way to transport other people here. My theory was this: Every person has an Other, who lives in another world. This Other is essentially the same as the person, their experiences being the only main differences. Sakura. You are my Other. Just as I am your Other. We are essentially the same. When I first saw you in the palace, I saw an older version of myself. As I see you now, I see myself as I once looked. Green eyes, short brown hair, smooth skin. Sakura, you and I are one and the same. Because of this, I wish to give you this."  
Sokkru handed Sakura a necklace. The chain was gold, and a wooden heart lay as a charm. Within was a realistic painting of Sokkru as she now looked. "Take this charm, and use it to remember your Other," Sokkru said.  
Sakura put it on and spoke. "Since you gave me something, I shall give you this." Sakura then gave Sokkru a necklace she had been wearing. It also had a gold chain, but a gold locket was attached. Within lay a photograph of Sakura from a month or two earlier. "I got this necklace from my father. I want you to have it, so that you may remember your Other," she said.  
Sokkru smiled and put it on. "Thank you, Sakura. I shall wear it always," she said.  
Sakura's smile faded. "Before we leave, there is something we must tell you," she said.  
"Oh? What is it?"  
"It's about this world. In our world, this world, this place, is. is nothing more than a game. A game called Dungeons and Dragons, in which you create a character and play him or her through various adventures. When we arrived, we found ourselves in the bodies of the characters we played as. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We didn't want to lose your trust."  
Sokkru hung her head. "I. I understand. It's alright. It doesn't matter. Now, it is time for you to go. The portal has only a limited amount of energy. Now go."  
  
Sakura stepped in front of the portal and took a deep breath. Slowly, her eyes closed, she walked through the portal. She felt only a tingling feeling as she walked through, and only stopped a few steps later. She opened her eyes. She was in her room. She was herself.  
She was home.  
Sakura turned around and smiled brightly. She saw Kero standing in front of the portal.  
  
.It was Madison's turn. Everyone else had gone through. Only she, Sokkru, and Lister remained. Everyone else had changed back when they walked through. Madison took a look at her love and walked through. She stopped on the other side and looked at herself. She was no longer so tall. She felt her ears. They were normal. Her hair was its normal length again. She turned around, a sad smile on her face, only to find Lister standing in front of the portal. He stepped forward.  
As he closed in, the tall half elf she knew disappeared and a brown- haired child took his place. The child stopped and opened his eyes. They were a stunning blue-green. "L-L-Lister?" Madison stumbled, staring at the 12-year-old before her. The boy nodded. "Yes, mi Majurit, It is I, Lister."  
"B-but, why? How?"  
"Madison, you said it yourself. You wished to be with me, but you wished to go home. Thus, I came with you." Lister turned to face the portal. Sokkru was looking back at them. "I talked Sokkru into letting me go, and putting an effect on the spell such as the effect done unto you. I have my mind, but I have the body of a 12-year-old human boy. Now, mi Majurit, we can stay together and grow up together. You can teach me of your world, and I shall teach you of mine."  
Sokkru spoke up. "The portal is fading. I am afraid this is the time in which we must part. Perhaps someday we shall meet again. Lister, good luck in your mysterious new world and your new body. And all of you, do not forget what happened to you in this world. I shall miss you. Farewell."  
  
And with that, the portal closed, and thus the way to the D&D world.  
  
Chesrook: And thus, my series has come to an end. I hope all of you who read it liked it. I have many other ideas coming. So, Lister, Sakura, what did you two think of the whole series? Sakura: An interesting plot and a happy ending. I am so happy Madison is alive! Lister: As am I. Quite happy. Sakura: Say, Lister, how come you kept calling Madison mi Majurit? Lister: Ah, translated literally from Remoan it means "My Heavenly Madison." You know I love her. Chesrook: That should clear that up. I may make an epilogue to this, by the way. And I have a one shot coming up, followed by another series entitled, "A New Type of Adventure" in which. Ah! I can't spoil the. Lister: Oh, just tell them! Chesrook: Fine! Here is a short review/summary I had written once:  
  
Oh, no! Sakura's been shrunk b the Little Card- again! And even worse, it's escaped and nobody knows where it went! Find out how Sakura deals with being only an inch tall for a lot longer than a day.  
  
Chesrook: OK, that should tell you. I hope you're happy. Sakura: I'm going to SHRINK?!?! Chesrook: Sakura, calm down. Now, for the thank yous. Thank you Ruka and Michael for putting me on your sites and to fanfiction.net for making such a wonderful site. Thank you reviewers for letting me know what you thought. But most of all, I want to thank you, the readers, for, well, reading this. Sayonara, for one more time. 


End file.
